Eagle Heavy
Highly powered but low ammo capacity |unlock = 0 |slot = 2 |price = $43,000 |type = Fully automatic |mag = 20 |max_ammo = 80 |rate_of_fire = 610 |damage = 43 |accuracy = 12 |stability = 12 |concealment = 8 |threat = 22 |achievements = 1 }} The Eagle Heavy assault rifle is a primary weapon available in PAYDAY 2. It is available to players at any level who have the Gage Weapon Pack #01 DLC, along with the SpecOps and the Signature .40. Overview The Eagle Heavy is a high-powered precision rifle that serves as the middle ground between the M308 and higher level assault rifles, such as the AMR-16 or the AK.762. As a result, it is very powerful at medium range combat. The Eagle Heavy has a base damage of , making it the second most powerful automatic weapon in the game. The damage can be boosted significantly with mods, though without care accuracy will suffer badly. Combined with its standard accuracy and relatively good stability, it can be used to precisely take down several enemies with head shots. However, it has high recoil during fully automatic fire (Although is made more manageable with stability mods.) and a somewhat low magazine capacity of rounds, so it is best to stick to short bursts. Switching to semi-automatic fire will make it very capable at medium to long ranges. Modifying it with Single Fire will help maximize its accuracy, turning it into a marksman's rifle that is still fairly capable in close quarters. The weapon becomes much more comfortable to use if ammo bags are available, which makes the low total ammo less restricting. When using the Eagle Heavy it is recommended to aim for the head, as its damage output makes it especially deadly. This is especially important when facing Tasers or Bulldozers, as these have more health than the other units. Getting stunned by a Taser while wielding the Eagle Heavy can have a serious impact on ammo count. Tips *Concealment is very poor. Even with all possible concealment-boosting mods it maxes out at only , so it's best to concentrate on improving this weapon's strengths and avoid using it on heists where stealth is being attempted or it is required. *Using a sight is very beneficial. While the standard iron-sights are very clear, the rifle is much more effective outside close range. *Try to conserve ammo with precise head shots, as its total ammo is fairly low even with Fully Loaded. *Save for the FBI Maximum Force Responders, every other non-special law enforcement agent typically cannot survive more than body shots or head shot from an unmodified Eagle Heavy Rifle. Thus, 3-round bursts to the torso is a better alternative tactic to both conserve ammo while ensuring kill shots if it is too hectic to perform consistent head shots. *The Eagle Heavy is an efficient special unit killer; its precision and powerful burst DPS will make short work of special enemies of all kinds. Even Bulldozers can easily be dispatched within 10-15 shots if all shots strike the face and faceplates, whilst most other targets will drop within 2-3 headshots at most. The additional benefits of it being cheap and having no reputation caps makes it a very attractive alternative to the M308, whilst its lower rate of fire also makes it a little more controllable than the AMR-16. Builds * The maximum damage build gives enormous damage of , though without the Technician's headshot bonus this is just short of the damage required to kill an FBI SWAT with a single shot to the head. Unfortunately, this comes at the cost of terrible accuracy ( ) making those headshots difficult even at short to medium range. (Replacing the Funnel of Fun Nozzle with a Fire Breather Nozzle brings the accuracy up to a less terrible , but damage down to .) The low ammo load of this weapon tends to make spray-and-pray configurations like this impractical. ** Short Barrel ( , , ) ** Funnel of Fun Nozzle ( , , ) ** Auto Fire ( , ) ** Pro Grip ( , ) * This "sniper" build gives very high damage ( , enough to kill a Maximum Force Responder with only two headshots) and good accuracy ( , or with the Sharpshooter skill). This comes at the cost of dismal concealment of . ** Long Barrel ( , ) ** Funnel of Fun Nozzle ( , , ) ** Single Fire ( ) ** Pro Grip ( , ) ** Trigonom Sight ( ) Available modifications Barrel Barrel ext. Custom Foregrip Gadget Grip Sight Stock Video Achievements Trivia *The Eagle Heavy is based on the Mk 17 Mod 0 (also more commonly known as the SCAR-H). Its foregrip is based on the Magpul AFG (many other attachments in Payday 2 are also based off of Magpul products), and its magazines have Magpul soft polymer sleeves installed which are intended for easier removal of the magazine from ammo pouches. *It is one of the few weapons to have its real name on its texture. *It has a stocking number written on the right side of its lower receiver, indicating that it was stolen from a military inventory. The serial marker also seemed to have been crudely scratched off, which is supposedly done to prevent the weapon from being traced back to its original source. *The Inception achievement is a reference to the movie of the same name, one of the scenes features a main character equipped with a SCAR-L (Mk 16 Mod 0) which is the 5.56mm version of the SCAR family while the SCAR-H (Mk 17 Mod 0) is chambered for the 7.62mm round. *Using the Short barrel gives the Eagle the appearance of the Mk 17 CQC (Close Quarters Combat) variant, with the Long Barrel it's the Mk 17 LB (Long Barrel) variant. *Strangely equipping the short barrel attachment actually increases damage compared to the standard barrel, doing so in real life would be more likely to do the opposite as a shorter barrel gives a bullet less time to accelerate which reduces muzzle velocity and results in a weaker impact on the target. * The Eagle Heavy's mag has a Magpul "magazine sleeve" on the bottom of it. But, shown in the picture on the video above, the Magpul mag sleeve isn't present. ** It is used to help get the magazine out of the slot easier and draw magazines from the pouches without trouble. *The Eagle Heavy is used by Murkywater PMC soldiers in the Shadow Raid heist, fitted with the sniper stock, long barrel, and rail extension modifications. Gallery EagleHeavy.jpg|A preview of the Eagle Heavy. ModdedEagleHeavy.jpg|Fully modded Eagle Heavy. (Short Barrel, Fire Breather Nozzle, Auto Fire, Rail Extension, Tactical Laser Module, Pro Grip, Milspec Scope and Sniper Stock) 2014-06-30_00001.jpg|A dropped Murkywater Eagle Heavy, with modifications. 2014-07-12_00001.jpg|Fully-modded Eagle Heavy Rifle featuring Gage Courier Mods: Combat Sight, Compact Laser Module & Funnel of Fun Nozzle. Category:Gage Weapon Pack 01 DLC Category:PAYDAY 2 Category:DLC (Payday 2) Category:Assault Rifles